Old Friends
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Leon and Mithian have a big announcement and Arthur is still guilty.


Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian  
Summary: Leon and Mithian have a big announcement and Arthur is still guilty.  
Prompt from rainbow_connec: Double date - you decide who the four are

**Old Friends**  
"It will be fun." Gwen said.

"How is sitting across the table from my oldest friend and one of my ex-girlfriends fun?" Arthur grumbled as he pulled his shirt on.

"It will be fun to watch them together, Arthur. I never even thought they would make a good pair but they seem happy." Gwen pulled on her heels. Do these look all right with this dress or should I wear the black ones?"

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "What difference does it make we will be sitting down at a table all night." Arthur held up two different ties and decided on the blue one.

"Then wear the green polka dot tie the children gave you it if doesn't make a difference." Gwen gave him a glare.

"It doesn't go with the suit." Arthur shat a glare right back at her. "Wear the black ones."

"Thank you." Gwen said. "That is all I wanted to know."

"When is the sitter getting here?" Arthur asked.

Gwen adjusted his tie. "Soon I think."

The doorbell rang

Gwen went to open the door. Elyan smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Uncle Elyan reporting for duty."

"Thanks again for this." Gwen said.

Arthur held her coat for her and put his on. "Just don't let them burn the place down."

"Have fun." Elyan said as they hurried out the door.

When Gwen and Arthur got to the restaurant, Leon and Mithian were already there. They were sitting with their heads together whispering.

"Not talking about us are you?" Arthur said as he held Gwen's chair.

"No." Mithian said. "Not everything is about you."

Gwen giggled. "That is what I tell him all the time. I like your choice of restaurant. Italian has always been one of my favorites."

Arthur sat down. "We need wine." He motioned for the server. "So how did this happen?"

"We just started talking and realized we have very similar interests." Leon said. "Then we just started dating."

"That's lovely. Isn't it Arthur?" Gwen nudged him under the table.

"Just lovely." Arthur said as the server brought a bottle of wine and started to pour.

"We should tell them, Leon." Mithian said.

"Tell us what?" Gwen said.

"We are engaged." Leon said.

Mithian held out her hand for Gwen to look at the ring.

"It's very pretty." Gwen said. "Look Arthur."

"Nice. Leon, have you lost your mind?" Arthur said. "She is as crazy as Morgana. Remember my sister. You know the one you dated."

Gwen's heel made contact with Arthur's shin under the table. "We are happy for you. Really we are."

"Arthur, are you happy for us?" Mithian asked. "I was happy for you when you broke it off with me to be with Gwen."

"Arthur is just hungry." Gwen said. "You know how he gets."

Leon looked at Arthur and then Mithian. "Maybe this was a bad idea. You two haven't resolved things it seems."

"There is nothing to resolve. I married Guinevere and Mithian is a loon." Arthur said.

Gwen kicked him again. She handed him a breadstick. "Here Arthur, eat this."

Arthur took it and glared at her. He was regretting telling her the wear the spiked heels she was kicking him with.

"You know Gwen, I don't understand how you deal with him." Mithian stood up. "Take me home."

Leon stood and glared at Arthur. He looked at Gwen. "Thanks for trying Gwen. Arthur …. "

Leon and Mithian left.

"That was rude." Gwen said.

"What was with all the kicking? I didn't know we were playing football or I would have worn protection."

"I know it was awkward but you could have at least put forth an effort. They are getting married. You can't avoid her forever. Leon is like family. They will be around all the time." Gwen said.

"It's not that." Arthur admitted. "I broke her heart and I feel guilty."

"Get over it. It's done. Now stop being and arse and order. We have a free babysitter. I haven't been out of the house without the children in months." Gwen said. "You should call Leon tomorrow to apologize and wish him well."

"You are right. I'm sorry." Arthur said. "I'll call him first thing."

"You should be. You upset Mithian and Leon." Gwen said.

"I never thought this was a good idea." Arthur said.

"But I had to try anyway. Leon is like a brother to me and I want him to be happy." Gwen said.

"She is crazy, you know. Not boil the bunny crazy but stalker crazy." Arthur said.

"Leon can handle it." Gwen looked at the menu. "And you need to let the past be the past, Arthur."

"I'll remind you of that when we see Lance again." Arthur said as he looked at the menu. He didn't have to look up to know she was glaring at him.

She kicked him in the shin again.

Arthur looked at her. "What did I do this time?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you." Gwen waved the server over and they ordered.

The rest of the night they didn't say a word until they got home.

"Are there any more old friends you want to fix up?" Arthur asked Gwen.

"No I'm done." Gwen said. "Forgive me for making you go when you didn't want too."

Arthur put his arms around her. "As soon as the bruises on my leg fades."

"Sorry about that too." Gwen said as she gave him a kiss.


End file.
